vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Malkavian
The Malkavians are one of seven playable clans in . Malkavians are all clinically insane; the mental illnesses they suffer range from schizophrenia to near-catatonia. Strangely enough, they are a pillar of the Camarilla; historically they've been Kindred's seers and oracles, bound by strange insight and compulsions. This insight is reflected in the unique set of dialogue options (in a different font) for the Malkavians and encounters with NPCs that you'd never see with the other clans. Background Malkavians carry the curse of madness, each childe gaining a degree of insanity after their Embrace. Their unhinged minds allow them to see things other Kindred cannot, a trait often referred to as the 'Gift of Insight'. A Malkavian's level of madness varies; no two Kindred of the clan seem to be the same, from emotionless sociopaths to raving lunatics and everything in between. Their blood can also pass this madness onto their Ghouls, twisting their mind and personality from the moment they ingest it. Primogen * Dr. Alistair Grout Notable Malkavian Jeanette Voerman.png|Jeanette Voerman|link=Jeanette Voerman Therese Voerman.png|Therese Voerman|link=Therese Voerman Alistair Grout.png|Dr. Alistair Grout|link=Dr. Alistair Grout Trivia * Malkavians are known as the hardest clan to play without having a past experience of playing Bloodlines because of their unusual and twisted dialogue options. It is extremely easy for the player to misinterpret what an option means. * It is possible for the player, when playing as a Malkavian, to guess future outcomes of events because of their 'Gift of insight'. An example of this would be how the Malkavian player calls both Jeanette and Therese the 'daughter of ', the two-faced Roman god. Also, in a conversation with Rosa, the protagonist will talk about the Ankaran Sarcophagus "lighting up the night sky", showing s/he knows it's full of TNT. * When playing as a Malkavian, it is not unusual for the player to be able to hear ghostly voices whispering in the background as they hear new NPCs talk for the first time. They usually just give faint commentary that cannot be acted upon. An example would be when you first speak to Prince LaCroix, as he speaks, you will hear a voice say 'Liar' but there is no dialogue option to comment on this. ** When first speaking to Jeanette, a voice can be heard saying 'a trick with two tongues' as she speaks. ** When Ming Xiao offers tea, a voice will murmur, "Try the free arsenic!" * Malkavians seem to have a trait of . Both the Malkavian Protagonist and Jeanette's eyes are of two different colors. * When the player passes a TV or a radio, it is not unusual for a Malkavian protagonist to channel their warped reality, paranoia and insight through the news stories heard by the player. ** The news reporters, commenting on various game events, seem to speak directly to the protagonist. * The Malkavian's symbol is that of a shattered Victorian hand mirror, which reflects their broken mental state. Navigation es: Category:Clans Category:Vampire Lore Category:Malkavian Category:Camarilla Category:Vampires (Kindred)